The many Kurokos
by kammybale
Summary: The Seirin team and the Generation of Miracles have found themselves in a strange world where there are so many kinds of Kurokos! How will they react to the different AUs of their beloved Phantom Player, and how did they get here in the first place?
1. WHAT?

**Kammy: Hi everyone, welcome to a really weird story! XD**

**Bale: ...**

**Kammy: What's wrong? **

**Bale: ...it's your fault how this all started...**

**Kammy: Eh? **

**Bale: You know what I mean! Anyway... Disclaimer: we don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 1: What?

It was just a normal day for everyone. Seirin practiced, the Generation of Miracles and Momoi joined to play with their Phantom man, fights, the usual. How Kuroko was able to keep a straight face through all this craziness will probably remain a mystery. Nobody really knows how he got used to everything.

As they went home, they (for some strange reason) all wondered what if there was a different kind of Kuroko. One with a completely different attitude and personality. They all thought this before they fell asleep.

They were oblivious to the mysterious glitter gently falling unto their sleeping heads and the mischievous giggle of a small fairy girl who then disappeared with a flash when she was satisfied.

When they woke up, they found themselves in a place with only white. To their surprise, they were all together, Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. Another surprising thing, Kuroko wasn't there.

"Eh, are we in a dream or something?" Kagami exclaimed. "If this is a dream, why the heck are you guys here? And where's Tetsu?" Aomine questioned. The others just shrugged in confusion. Suddenly, Kagami spotted a teal haired person from afar. They all went to Kuroko and called out to him hoping he knew what just happened. But to their shock, it was a girl short teal hair.

They stopped on their tracks when she turned to face them. She had those familiar emotionless eyes and pale skin. "Hello, may I help you?"

"..."

"KUROKO/ TETSU/ TETSU-KUN/ KUROKOCCHI/ KURO-CHIN/ TETSUYA?!" they all exclaimed at once.

The teal haired girl replied, "You're obviously not from this place..." and sighed._ 'This is going to be really complicated...'_

{SPECIAL EXTRA!}

A young boy with a red cap was busy searching his home for a book to read or a game to play. "Kammy, have you seen any...what are you doing?" Bale said as he saw his twin sister watching the T.V. with popcorn and an excited expression on her face.

She turned to him and only responded with a giggle. As he looked at the screen, he saw the Seirin team and the Generation of Miracles confused at the unknown place they were in. "... What did you do?"

"I sprinkled that special dust from my fairy form that makes people's minds travel to different dimensions when they sleep" she replied with a smile as if it was a normal thing to do.

"What?! Why would you do that? And of all the dimensions, why there? Don't you know how weird it's gonna be for them?" he exclaimed. "I was curious"

He just sighed in annoyance and sat with her, hoping that the victims of his sister's actions will be okay in the end.

**Bale: ...and that is why I'm like this right now...**

**Kammy: Aw, come on. It's gonna be fun!**

**Bale: *face palm***


	2. Girl and Ghost

**Kammy: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter. :D**

**Bale: We hope you'll enjoy, Kammy did.**

**Kammy: I told you, it's fun!**

**Bale: *sigh***

Chapter 2: The Girl and the Ghost

"What do you mean from this place? Where are we anyway and why are you a girl?" Kagami asked.

The teal head just answered, "You are all in a special dimension with different kinds of Kuroko Tetsuyas. They all are connected to different worlds where each story is different or similar. Here, there are many personalities from the original Kuroko, the Kuroko in your world. I am his female version Kuroko Tetsuna, in the worlds I exist in, everyone's gender is different or everyone stays the same with the difference of a girl Kuroko."

"Wait, you said that there are many Kurokos. Where are the others?" Midorima asked. A familiar male voice answered from behind, "That's because the others are in a special room, and Tetsuna and I just wanted to walk around here for a bit." The others jumped slightly and some even gave a yelp of surprise from the sudden appearance of the voice.

When they turned, they saw the Kuroko they knew, but he seemed seemed a bit transparent and they just realized that he was floating, which left them speechless. This Kuroko saw their shocked face and introduced himself, "I'm sorry for scaring you all, I am Ghost Kuroko."

"GHOST? But you look so young. Did you really die in this age?" Riko asked, horrified that somewhere, Kuroko had already died. Ghost sadly nodded, "I exist in worlds where Kuroko died, usually this young."

"... How did you die?" Kise hesitantly asked. Ghost had a sad look in his eyes as he answered, "There were many ways. Sometimes it's because I get hit by a car or truck, or a plane I was in would crash. Other times, it's because I got really sick and nothing could save me... And...there are ...also times where...I...killed myself..." Ghost said the last part quietly, but they all heard.

Everyone was horrified by the fact that Kuroko had killed himself in a different world. "... Why would you do that?" Momoi asked, close to tears. Ghost seemed hesitant before answering, "In some worlds, nobody cared about me. They all called me a bother or a waste of space... No one was ever there for me..."

Everyone fell into silence. They were all guilty knowing that in some worlds, he took his own life because they weren't there for him. Ghost Kuroko saw their guilty faces and said, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't always happen like that. You're good to your Kuroko anyway."

"..but still.." they said feeling somewhat responsible for their stupid selves for letting this happen to him. "It's not your fault. Everyone has a bad version of themselves, even Kuroko. So please stop feeling guilty." Everyone eventually agreed with the Ghost.

"The real question now is, how did we get here and how do we get back," said Akashi as he thought. He then noticed some weird dust still stuck in their hair. He got some from his own, knowing that this was responsible. Ghost Kuroko saw the dust and said, "So that's how you got here. This dust is special and temporarily brings your mind to a different world. So though your bodies are still in your world, your mind travelled to here. It's not permanent though, so you'll be back to your world some hours later."

Everyone felt relieved that they would return to their world soon. They all seemed to agree that Ghost probably knew this through supernatural powers. They all still wondered how the dust was there in the first place, but decided that it just sent them here for a reason, though no one knew why.

"Since you'll be here for a while, would you want to meet the others?" Tetsuna asked. Everyone agreed since there was nothing to do anyway. Ghost and Tetsuna lead them the way, agreeing to be their guides. Tetsuna then opened a plain door, and they all entered a bright light.

**Kammy and Bale: Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Gay, Art, Photographer, and Music

**Kammy: Hi, everyone. Thanks for reviews.**

**Bale: Warning for awkwardness...**

Chapter 3: Gay, Photographer, Art, and Music

As they entered, the world seemed to change around them. They used to be in a plain white area, and now they were in some kind of hallway filled with different random items just lying around. (Most likely owned by the random Kurokos that lived here..)

"I apologize for the mess, sometimes things just end up lost in here, especially when personalities clash." Tetsuna said as they followed her and Ghost down the hall.

Suddenly, another Kuroko bumped into them. He must have been in a hurry for not noticing this crowd. "Hey, you okay?" Kagami asked as he offered a hand to help him up. This Kuroko seemed shy, and was he blushing? His face was almost as red as a tomato. "S-sorry, I was trying to get something for Music-kun. I'll be own my way now," he said quickly and hurriedly ran down the hall.

"Is it just me, or did he seem embarrassed or something?" Kiyoshi asked as the others agreed. They then saw Tetsuna giggle a bit and Ghost with a small smile of amusement. "What's with you two?" Midorima asked.

"Sorry, but I think he has a crush on you guys, he's a really shy person," she said causing all the guys to have confused looks. "You see, that was Gay Kuroko. He exists in worlds where one of you have a romantic relationship with him." Ghost said, still smiling.

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

That was probably the only way to react, they just can't see that happening. "Yeah, there are many weird and odd worlds." Tetsuna added. After recovering from the fact of having gay pairs in some worlds (of course their Kuroko was straight) they continued and that the rooms in this hall must be for hobbies. There were two windows that showed what was in the two rooms.

They looked in the first one and saw a Kuroko who was painting, both with brushes and spray paint cans, while another slightly older Kuroko was taking pictures of them. "Those are Art and Photographer Kuroko, they usually hang out together. Art Kuroko exists in worlds where he has a huge but secret passion for painting, and Photographer gets the best pictures for the magazine company he works for," Ghost explained.

"What pictures does he take?" Izuki asked. "He takes scenery pictures and of the models, which are you guys,which I guess doesn't make much of a difference for Kise-kun," Tetsuna answered. "Eh? Why would we be models when we're busy with basketball?" several guys asked. The two Kurokos just shrugged. "Not all worlds are related to basketball," Ghost replied.

In the second room, there was a lone Kuroko who was playing the piano and singing. Tetsuna turned on a special radio that was recording the music. They were surprised but pleased (especially Momoi, who was close to fainting) to hear the melodious tune and voice blending well together, the Kuroko playing was so focused into his music, he didn't even notice them.

"This is Music Kuroko. He exists in worlds where he has an incredible music talent, he usually meets you guys in joining bands." Tetsuna said. This gave a new thought of their Kuroko could sing too, and made a mental note to invite (force) him it Karaoke.

Then, they were lead to another room, where they heard the familiar sounds of a basketball court...

{SPECIAL STORY EXTRA}

"See, didn't you see their faces when they saw those Kurokos? What more when they meet the rest?" Bale complained to his twin. "Aw, but that was fun!" Kammy whined. "Too bad they can't leave till they see all the Kurokos..." Bale added, wondering how they'll act when they get back to their own world.

"Kuya (older bro), stop complaining. It's not like they'll die or anything," said Kammy as she snuggled their dog, Agola. "What do you mean Kuya? You're older than me, Ate (older sis)!" Bale exclaimed. "Only by minutes, besides you're the mature one. Plus, I know your slightly interested in this too." Kammy replied as she set the dog down, which laid below their feet and slept.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he was in fact curious of what was going on. He just hoped it doesn't change them too much when they return to their own dimension.


	4. Rage against Arrogance

**Kammy: Hello all! Nice to see you again!**

**Bale: Enjoy the chap.!**

Chapter 4: Rage against Arrogance

They were still in a small hall, but they could see a staircase that lead down to a basketball court. They could see the court from behind the huge glass window. In the court, there were four Kurokos. One played skillfully but seemed bored, another one had anger flashed on his face. The third seemed nervous but determined to play well, and the fourth was an adult with a whistle around his neck.

Aomine and Kagami got excited and headed straight to the staircase, only to be blocked by Ghost and Tetsuna. Before the basketball idiots could say anything, Ghost said, "I know that you want to play against them, but I beg you, please don't." "Hm, why not Ghost-chi?" Kise asked.

"The skilled player is Dark Kuroko. He exists in worlds where Kuroko has a split personality or was like that from the beginning. He's so strong, he has defeated the best of players, even the Generation of Miracles and the Crownless Generals all on his own, without even giving his full effort. Many players' spirits have been broken by him and others get hospitalized for trying too hard. He has no love for the game and only cares about himself." Ghost explained.

The others were shocked to know that there was a Kuroko with that much power. He was worse than the Generation of Miracles when they changed. "If that's so, then why are there two Kurokos playing against him?" Hyūga asked.

Tetsuna looked watched the match as she answered, "The one that looks like he's about to explode is Rage Kuroko. He gets mad easily and is hard to be with. He especially gets mad when people are mean or are unfair. He also has a hard time trusting people for the friends he had all changed and left him."

"The nervous one is Lone Kuroko. He is usually gloomy and avoids people for he feels like he's only a burden for he didn't take it well when his friends all changed. Nobody cares about him or notices him, and he's really fragile in the inside. Both he and Rage went through similar things with their friends and loneliness, but they reacted differently. Rage is really protective for Lone since they understand each other the most."

"I don't know why they're playing, but Dark must have said something that really ticked them off... Lone doesn't usually play basketball much anymore.." Everyone couldn't help but pity the two exhausted players being crushed by the Dark one. Then they saw Dark say something to Lone, but they couldn't hear it for they were too far. They also saw the pitiful and hurt look on Lone, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Rage saw this and attacked Dark. They could hear him yell, "Don't you ever say that to him! You don't know what he's been through, you idiot!" The two Kurokos fought while the others tried to separate them. When they did, Lone was trying to calm Rage down as the fourth held Dark back.

Rage eventually calmed down enough and stormed off to another door near the court, Lone quietly following him. When they left, Dark was smacked in the head by the older Kuroko. He seemed to be scolding Dark and they were surprised when Dark actually looked guilty (though slightly). Later, the two left the court as well.

Everyone was surprised the way Dark reacted in front of the older Kuroko. "That was Coach Kuroko. He exists in worlds where Kuroko decided to become a coach instead of a player. He believes in teamwork, fair play, and spirit. He is the only one Dark respects in basketball," Ghost explained. "Coach is really kind, so he probably made Dark apologize for his actions, though Dark rarely does. Coach is usually the one who apologizes for Dark." Tetsuna added.

After a while, they all entered into a new hall...


	5. Charms, Mysteries, and Smiles?

**Kammy: Hey there! Thanks to you all who like this story! (^w^)**

**Bale: Be aware of more odd stuff...**

Chapter 4: Charms, Mysteries,... Smiles?

They entered a new strange hall, there were two new rooms, One was filled with books and documents, (basically a library), and another one was filled with dummies. They looked inside the library, and saw an adult Kuroko in the middle of tho room. He was reading a book, and there were many newspapers and documents on his desk. He seemed busy, so they didn't disturb him as they quietly exited the room.

"That was Detective Kuroko. In the worlds he is in, he is known as one of the greatest detectives on Earth. He can solve any case and any problem," Tetsuna explained. They were impressed but weren't really surprised that there was a Detective Kuroko for they recalled when their Kuroko had solved some mysteries as well.

They suddenly heard gun shots in the other room. They looked through the window of the room, but only saw dummies. Suddenly, there were knives flying from no where, successfully hitting their targets. They also saw several bullets whizzing by, also hitting their targets. They were confused but suddenly saw an adult Kuroko dressed in a black suit wearing a mafia hat, standing in the middle, before he suddenly disappeared again.

"That one is Mafia Kuroko, but he isn't a bad person. He was trained to defend himself when he was younger for he had a hard life and never saw his parents for they were killed when he was just a baby. He is a great assassin who always does his job well, but he isn't heartless. He only kills the most evil of people, if he sees goodness in your heart, he will spare you." Tetsuna explained. They were surprised on how skilled the man was with his weapons.

As they entered a new hall, there was paint everywhere. This confused them for wasn't Art Kuroko in the earlier rooms? As they walked, Momoi accidentally slipped on something. She expected to land on her back, when she felt someone caught her. "Are you okay, miss?"

She felt her cheeks turn red as she saw another Kuroko, and only nodded to answer. There was something about this Kuroko that made him seem so charming. He gave a small smile as he helped her back on her feet, "That's a relief, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to walk in this mess." Momoi could feel her heart pounding louder and louder.

The others just watched them both, like seeing some kind of romantic scene on t.v. Tetsuna was the first to speak, "Charm-kun, why is this place so messy?" "I apologize Tetsuna-san, but Happy-kun wanted to try something with Art-kun's paints, and this sort of happened." He then turned to everyone else, "I apologize for this mess and promise to clean this as quickly as possible."

He then turned to Momoi, gently took her hand, and kissed it, "I must go now, please watch your step." Momoi couldn't even speak so she just nodded again, and with one last smile, he left. The others seemed speechless of the way he acted, but they could tell that this was probably the perfect Kuroko for Momoi.

Ghost then smiled and explained, "That was Charm-Kuroko, he isn't invisible in the worlds he exists in. Many girls tend to fall for him for he is such a gentleman and he was raised really well with a rich family. He also loves to help around a lot, but is very oblivious to girls falling for him."

Suddenly, they heard a splat somewhere further inside the room. As they followed the noise, they saw a huge plain blanket pinned to the wall, and a Kuroko throwing paint filled balloons at it, making a weird design. "Ah, hello everyone! What brings you here?" this Kuroko asked.

Now, what made them speechless was not the messy paint stains his clothes and face had, nor was it the weird action of throwing paint at a blanket. _It was the smile._ His smile was wide and so cheery, it put Kise's and Kiyoshi's smiles to shame. A happy Kuroko was something they were definitely not used to.

"Ah, Happy-kun, we were just showing them around," Ghost answered. "Do you want to help? I'm making my own designs for some blankets since plain white sheets are so boring," Happy said, hurling another paint balloon at the blanket. "Sorry, Happy-kun, maybe another time. You should really clean this mess though, someone could slip," said Tetsuna, patting Happy's head like he was a puppy.

"Okay, Tetsuna-chan!" Happy said, as he ran like an excited kid to help Charm clean up the paint. Tetsuna turned and saw the confused faces of everyone. "That was Happy Kuroko. Like Charm, he isn't invisible as well. In fact, he has many friends and a child like attitude who always sees the good things in life. He likes to make people happy, that's why everyone gets along with him." Tetsuna explained.

As they exited the messy room, they all couldn't help but wonder if their Kuroko had a secret child like attitude in him.


	6. The Hospital

**Kammy: Hi guys, glad you like this story : )**

**Bale: Sorry if this part is pretty sad...**

Chapter 6: The Hospital

They were surprised when the new hall they entered resembled those halls of a hospital. They then saw two Kurokos walking down the hall as well. One of them had sunglasses and a cane while the other was helping him walk around. "Ah, Blind-kun, Deaf-kun, it's nice to see you," said Tetsuna as she approached them.

"Ah, I wish I could say the same, Tetsuna-san. Are there others with you? I hear many footsteps, " Blind Kuroko asked. "Yes, they accidentally got here and we decided to show them around," Ghost answered. They all introduced themselves to the two Kurokos.

"It's nice to meet you all, I am Blind Kuroko. I exist in worlds where I'm either born blind, or lose my sight in an accident. This is Deaf Kuroko," gesturing to the Kuroko beside him, who just waved, "he exists in worlds where he's either born deaf or loses his hearing somehow. He's really good in reading lips though, so you don't have to worry about talking to him much."

"Are you headed to Ail-san?" Ghost asked, the two just nodded in response. So Deaf and Blind both joined them and they entered a room. There were some machines that help monitor a person's health, and there was a pale, sickly looking Kuroko in the bed.

He turned to them, and smiled weakly. The four Kurokos greeted him, (Deaf just nodded and waved) while the others were in a loss for words. They had never seen Kuroko look so weak and tired, he couldn't even sit up on his own (Tetsuna helped Ail sit up).

"Hello everyone, I am Ail Kuroko. I exist in worlds where I'm either born with a strange illness or get sick in the future," said Ail Kuroko. "Ail-san, are you alright? You seem like you're in pain," Kiyoshi asked, worried for the poor Kuroko. "Ah, it's fine. It happens everyday, it's really sad though. In the worlds I live in, I rarely get to recover..." Ail weakly said.

"D-does that mean y-you die young?" Kise stuttered, while the others glared at him for asking such a question. Ail gave a sad smile, "Yes, that usually happens. There are times where I'm lucky though and get to recover. I can't die in this dimension though, since that would make me Ghost-kun."

"Don't you get tired of this or something?" Kagami asked. "Sometimes, but you get used to it." Ail replied. Tetsuna and Ghost said that they had to go, so Ail thanked them all for their time. Blind and Deaf stayed to accompany Ail in the room.

As they walked down the halls again, they couldn't stop thinking about the poor state Ail Kuroko was in, and were scared for the health of their Kuroko. Tetsuna noticed this and said that they didn't have to worry since their Kuroko isn't really that sickly, which relieved them.

They saw another two rooms with windows. They looked through the first one and saw another two Kurokos. One was too thin, the other one had bandages wrapped around both of his arms. He seemed to be trying to help the thin one eat, who only took really small bites of the food.

Ghost looked at them sadly and said, "The bandaged one is Hurt Kuroko, while the thin one is Starve Kuroko. They both exist in worlds where they are not wanted or not cared about. Hurt would cut himself and Starve would suffer from an eating disorder. They usually stop their actions to help each other, like Hurt would stop cutting if Starve would eat more."

It was really pitiful, so Tetsuna added, "Don't worry, I think they're getting better. Hurt hasn't cut himself in weeks and Starve is starting to eat more." Which slightly relieved them.

They looked in another room, but were confused. There was a lone Kuroko just sitting in a corner, staring in a wall as if it were the most amazing thing ever. Then he would give a small chuckle or smile, but his eyes looked hazy as if he were lost in thought.

They heard Tetsuna and Ghost sigh as they looked at the lone boy in the room. "This is Insane Kuroko. He exists in worlds where he was abandoned or hurt. It's either because nobody cared about him and left him, or something tragic happened to those he cared most about. He deceives himself by imagining that there were still people that cared about him, where he's important. But he gets lost in that world and forgets about reality. He usually ends in a mental hospital since he even forgets to take care of himself. He forgets to eat, to rest, or do anything." Ghost explained.

"Here, he's still lost in that world," Tetsuna added. "Sometimes, we can bring him back to reality, but he breaks down when that happens. It's painful for him to remember all the bad things. Now, I don't think he can tell what's real and what's not anymore. He's like a lost little kid. We have to visit him constantly, and he would always tell stories that he thinks are true, but they're not..."

It hurt all of them to see him like this. They couldn't imagine what he's been through. He's been hurt so much, he tried to escape into his thoughts to be happy. They left the hall, pitying the poor lost boy.

It was really sad to see that there were worlds where Kuroko would hate himself and hurt himself. There were even worlds where he broke. They made a mental note to make sure that their Kuroko would know that he is important and wouldn't be hurt anymore. Even though he seemed really emotionless, they knew that he can still be fragile in the inside...

**_A.N.: If it wasn't clear from the story, all Kurokos are aware of the worlds they exist in and the original Kuroko. (... Except maybe Child Kuroko...who we will see soon.)_**


	7. Child's play

**Kammy: Wow, you guys really like this. XD**

**Bale: Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 7: Child's play

When they entered the new hall, the first thing they heard a happy giggle of a child. They looked around a bit, but they couldn't find the source. Suddenly, something slammed into Tetsuna into the floor.

They all ran to her worriedly. "Tetsuna-san, are you okay?" Riko asked. They were surprised to see Tetsuna giggle in amusement. "I'm fine, Child-san, don't scare me like that." They then noticed a small with teal hair hugging her. "But I'm so happy to see you Tetsuna-neesan!" The little boy then noticed the others who didn't know how to react. "Hello minna-san! I'm Child Kuroko, what's your names?" Child asked, tilting his head curiously (making him even cuter).

After recovering from Child Kuroko's sudden appearance (and extreme cuteness) they all introduced themselves. (Momoi and Riko squealed in delight from the his cuteness, it took a while to separate them from Child since they wouldn't stop hugging him...)

Child was really curious when he saw Murasakibara. He then made a gesture that he wanted to be picked up. Murasakibara seemed to know what Child wanted, so he lifted him up onto his shoulders.

Child giggled with excitement as he rested his head on Murasakibara's head, "Wow, Mura-niisan is really tall. I've always wanted to be tall." Kise then asked, "How old is he, Tetsunacchi?" "He's five now," Tetsuna replied.

They noticed how Ghost seemed to be lost in thought. "Is something wrong, Ghost-san?" Akashi asked. "Hm? Ah, nothing's wrong. It's just that Child is usually with Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko..."

"Kindergarten Teacher?" the others asked. "Yeah, there are many worlds where Kuroko grew up to be a Kindergarten Teacher. He's really good at it too. He's the closest with Child Kuroko. We usually just call him Kinder-kun" Tetsuna explained as they walked down the hall with Child chatting away with Murasakibara (mostly about sweets and candies).

"What about the worlds Child Kuroko lives in?" Aomine stupidly asked. "Ahomine, he exists in all worlds. He's basically Kuroko's childhood form. He's only a girl in my worlds though." Tetsuna bluntly answered. It slightly irritated him, especially when Child started calling him "Aho-niisan" (which was greatly supported by the others).

After walking for a while, they saw another adult Kuroko walking down the hall. He had an apron on him, so they immediately knew this must be Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko. "Ah, so that's why Child-kun ran away. I'm Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko, but you can call me Kinder."

"Kinder-kun, why did Child-kun run off like that?" Riko asked. "Ah, we were playing hide-and-seek, he must have heard you coming and forgot about the game." Kinder explained.

Child then asked to get off Murasakibara (who seemed hesitant at first, but later agreed) and ran to Kinder's arms.

"Child-kun, you shouldn't run off like that. You made me really worried." Kinder scolded. "I'm sorry, Kinder-niisan..." Child replied with a guilty face. Kinder smiled, "It's fine, just don't scare me like that anymore," he said as he ruffled Child's hair, which made him giggle. "Okay!"

As they walked down the hall, they entered another room. It was basically like a Kindergarten classroom filled with toys, alphabet and number charts, art materials, posters (all created by Child), books, and a blackboard. They also saw another Kuroko there. He was sitting on a wheelchair. "Hello Cripple-niisan!" Child greeted as he ran to hug the other.

"That's Cripple Kuroko. He exists in worlds where he was either born this way, or lost the ability to walk from an accident." Tetsuna explained. "So this was where you were, I was wondering why you weren't in the Hospital hall, Cripple-san." Ghost said. "I was bored, so I wanted to visit Child-kun and Kinder-kun." Cripple replied.

Child then walked to everyone else, "Does minna-san want to play?" Of course they couldn't say no to the sweet child. So they all spent time playing different child games and making different crafts with the child.

Soon, Child got tired from having so much fun. Kinder said it was Child's nap time. As Kinder carried Child to his room (all Kurokos have a bedroom), Child waved at everyone and said, "Arigatou minna-san." They all waved back at him before he fell asleep in Kinder's arms.

Cripple also bid them farewell as he wheeled back to the Hospital hall. They went down another hall, feeling happy from the fun they had with the adorable kid.


	8. Five different sports

**Kammy: *stares at brother* What's wrong? (o.o)**

**Bale: Just thinking...there's been like a total of 23 Kurokos, right?**

**Kammy: Yeah, that is a lot...why?**

**Bale: ... We'll talk about this later.**

***warning: this is a short chapter and there are different animes mentioned...***

Chapter 8: Five Different Sports

Here they were again, walking through another hall. There was one room along the way. When they opened the door, they stood at a balcony. They looked in awe at the scene before them.

The room was huge and it had a swimming pool, a tennis court, a mini baseball field, a volleyball court, and a mini soccer field. There were also some special mechanical robots that acted as other players. Though the place was huge, there were only five Kurokos.

There was one Kuroko doing laps in the pool, one who tried practicing his serves in tennis, one who tried to practice his throwing skills in baseball, one who was also practicing serves in volleyball, and one who was doing goals in soccer.

"What's with the many sports?" Kagami asked. "This is the sports training room for these Kurokos. They are Swim Kuroko, Tennis Kuroko, Baseball Kuroko, Volleyaball Kuroko, and Soccer Kuroko. They exist in worlds where Kuroko played another sport instead of Basketball." Ghost explained.

"If he played a different sport, does he still met us?" Momoi asked curiously. "Sometimes. These worlds go in three different ways. The first is that you guys played that sport too instead of basketball, the second is that he used to play basketball, but then switched to a different sport, the last is that you guys still played basketball and never met him since he was in another sport," Tetsuna explained.

"If he didn't meet us, then who did he meet?" Akashi wondered. Tetsuna and Ghost thought for a while, trying to recall the different people Kuroko met. "Hm... Well, in the swimming worlds, I remember he met a guy named _Haruka Nanase_ and they became quite close. He trained Swim Kuroko and thought him how to love the sport." Tetsuna replied.

"I also recall that there was a guy named _Ryoma Echizen_, a really talented tennis player I think some called him the Prince of Tennis. They're in the same team and Ryoma usually helps train Tennis to play better." Ghost added

"There's also this guy named _Shoyo Hinata_ who really loves volleyball, and Volleyball Kuroko admires his spirit and passion for the game. They both get along well in those worlds..." Tetsuna added thoughtfully.

After watching the five Kurokos train for a while, they then left to another hall, wondering who the people Kuroko met in different sports are like...

**Kammy: So what were you thinking of?**

**Bale: Hm... Now there's a total of 28 Kurokos... I think we'll run out of Kurokos soon...**

**Kammy:... Oh... (0_0)**


	9. A few more

** Kammy: Sorry for not updating for a while... (=~=)**

**Bale: School's getting stressful a bit... Anyway, we're really close to ending all the Kurokos.**

**Kammy: Hope you'll enjoy!**

Chapter 9: A Few More

As they entered the new hall, they noticed it seemed slightly larger than the old ones before. There were also a few more rooms with windows to see through. They approached the first one and saw a Kuroko with glasses, he was wearing a lab coat and was mixing some chemicals together, stopping only to write calculations on a white board or a piece of paper.

"This is Genius Kuroko, he exists in worlds where he usually spends more time in studies and books compared to sports. He's always busy trying to discover something new..." Ghost explained.

They then went to look at another room. The room was a little dark, but they could see some sand bag dummies and targets. What really caught their interest was the weapons they saw. There were shurikens and kunais all over the place. The person using them was hard to see as he was wearing only black. He then stopped to catch his breath and removed his mask, revealing teal hair. After resting a bit, he put the mask back on, and disappeared.

"That's Ninja Kuroko. He has similar traits with Mafia Kuroko, and is one of the greatest ninjas thanks to his low presence. He usually trains alone, but likes to train with Mafia too," Tetsuna said.

In another room, they saw a Kuroko in a magician's clothing. He seemed to be busy practicing magic tricks, as there were many random items scattered all over the place.

"Eh? Don't tell me there are worlds where he's a magician." Kagami said. "Yes, that's Magician Kuroko. Because of his misdirection, he's able to perform the best tricks and illusions in his worlds." Ghost replied.

In the next room, Murasakibara felt hungry as he stared through the window(but knew he couldn't eat since only his mind was here while his body was still in their dimension). There was a Kuroko in a chef's clothes. He seemed to be busy making different dishes. "Let me guess, that's Chef Kuroko, and he likes to make different dishes in his worlds, right?" Hyūga asked. Both Tetsuna and Ghost nodded in reply.

When they went to the next one, Momoi squealed in delight. "Tetsu-kun is so KAWAII!" When they looked through the window, they could see why she said that.

There was Kuroko, curled up in his sleep in casual clothes. He was resting in a giant, soft cushion, but that wasn't the only thing that made him cute. Instead of the usual ears everyone had, he had blue cat ears. He even had a tail, that swished time to time. There were a lot of giant cat toys in the room as well.

Tetsuna giggled a bit as she saw the shocked faces that seemed confused at the sight before them. "That's Nyan Kuroko, he exists in worlds where people are half animal. Everyone there is either half cat, mouse, dog, bunny, or any other animal," she explained.

In the last room, there was an adult Kuroko who wore thin glasses. He was busy typing on his laptop, and there were pieces of paper and books scattered on the desk.

"That's Author Kuroko. He likes to write different genres of stories in his worlds." Ghost said. They weren't that surprised as they knew how the Phantom player loved to read books during his spare time.

As they walked some more, they saw another door. "Well, that's it." Ghost said bluntly. "...wait, that's all the Kurokos? So, what's gonna happen now?" Aomine asked. "Yeah, that's all the alternate worlds Kuroko has. Plus, your time seems to be up. All you have to do is to go through that door." Tetsuna answered.

"What will happen to us then?" Asked Riko. "You'll all go back to your world, as if you've woken from a dream. So I guess this is goodbye." Tetsuna replied. Though this world was interesting, they already missed their own world. They thanked the two for showing them around and while Tetsuna and Ghost said it was an honor to meet them all.

With one last wave, they opened the door. As they entered, they were swallowed by a bright light...

**Kammy: Okay, that's a total of 34 Kurokos. X3**

**Bale: See you guys soon!**


	10. End

**Kammy: Hi everyone, welcome to the last chapter! XD**

**Bale: We hope you'll like the ending. (It's really short though)**

Kammy and Bale: And in case you were wondering, here is the full list of Kurokos in this story - Tetsuna, Ghost, Gay, Art, Photographer, Music, Dark, Rage, Lone, Coach, Detective, Mafia, Charm, Happy, Blind, Deaf, Ail, Hurt, Starve, Insane, Child, Kindergarten Teacher, Cripple, Swim, Baseball, Tennis, Soccer, Volleyball, Genius, Ninja, Nyan, Chef, Magician, Author, and finally, Tetsuya. (That's a total of 35 Kurokos!)

Chapter 10: End

Everyone woke up back in their own beds. They still couldn't believe what had happened. They knew it couldn't have been a dream, for when they all got together for training, they all said about the strange world they were in.

As Kuroko entered the gym, he couldn't help but notice how everyone acted happy or something. They all trained together, which made him give a small smile as he was glad to be with his teammates, his friends.

There were also things that seemed odd about them. Every time he felt sad, they all seemed to notice it right away, and always gave encouragement. (Which was odd, since he was really good in hiding his emotions.) He also wondered why they kept insisting in going karaoke in the weekends, or why Kise and Momoi asked him to wear cat ears...and he'll probably never know why.

One thing's for sure, though there are many Kurokos in many alternate universes, whether it's a world of opposite genders or weirdness, they knew that there is only one special Kuroko to all of them.

One that always helped them and showed them the way through basketball, even when he wasn't good at it himself, and that was Kuroko Tetsuya, their Kuroko, and they wouldn't have him any other way.

**Kammy and Bale: Thank you to all who enjoyed this story!**


End file.
